kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Verlassene
Vorwort Ein Guide für die Spieler der Verlassenen. Mancher mag denken, sie sind ein einfach zu spielendes Volk, aber aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass weder das Ausspielen als tumbe Zombies, noch das Ausspielen als Menschen passend ist. Die Verlassenen sind ebenso vielfältig wie andere Völker. Es gibt noch die, die ihrem alten Leben nachhängen (im positiven wie negativen Sinne) und ebenso die, die sich voll und ganz auf das Morgen konzentrieren. Auf jeden Fall sind die Verlassenen mehr als nur wandelnde Leichen, die nichts mit sich anzufangen wissen. Dieser Guide erhebt keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit oder Korrektheit. Ich habe allerdings mein Bestes getan, mich möglichst ausführlich und genau zu informieren. Als Quelle habe ich in erster Linie mein eigenes Wissen benutzt, dazu als Quellen WarCraft 3 samt Addon Frozen Throne, fast die gesamte Questpalette der Verlassenen in WoW sowie in Teilen wowwiki.com. Sollte jemandem Fehler auffallen, so bin ich gerne bereit, diese zu verbessern, da auch ich nach knapp 14 Jahren Dasein als WarCraft-Fan sicherlich das eine oder andere zusammenwürfele, vergesse oder persönliche Meinungen der Lore entgegenstehen. Wer diesen Guide verlinken oder übertragen will um auch Spieler zu erreichen, die nicht dieses Forum benutzen, darf das gerne so machen, solange er klarstellt, dass dieser Guide nicht von ihm selbst stammt. Vorab schon mal Danke an Fintalas, dessen Guide mir Anregungen in der Struktur gab und dessen Geschichtserläuterungen ich in Teilen genutzt habe. Den Link zu seinem Menschenthread findet man im Folgenden, dort sind u.a. die Ursprünge und die Geschichte bis zum 3. Krieg wunderbar erläutert, sodass ich mir diese Punkte hier mal spare. © by Zarathar - Server: Dun Morogh (EU) - Orginalbeitrag http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/859138348 Geschichte Für die Geschichte bis zum 3. Krieg siehe Menschen. Der 3. Krieg Zu Beginn des 3. Krieges suchte eine unheimliche Seuche die Nordländer des Königreiches Lordaeron heim. Da aber zum einen der Ausbruch der Orcs für Aufruhr sorgte und zum anderen König Terenas nicht willens war, seinem Volk nach dem 2. Krieg weitere Bürden wie eine Quarantäne aufzuerlegen, breitete sich die Seuche rasch aus. Die Kirin Tor schickten zwar die Schülerin von Meister Antonidas, Jaina Proudmoore, los und die Paladine der Silbernen Hand den Königssohn Arthas, aber auch die beiden konnten nicht viel ausrichten gegen die erstarkende Geißel. Dorf um Dorf wurde in den Nordlanden überrannt und die Zahl der Geißel genannten Untoten wuchs immens. Erst nach der Säuberung Stratholms durch Prinz Arthas wurde es eine Zeit lang ruhig in Lordaeron, als die Untoten verschwanden und die Kultanhänger sich nach dem Tod ihres Anführers Kel Thuzad in den Dörfern verbargen. Doch dann kehrte Prinz Arthas als Todesritter des Lichkönigs wieder, tötete seinen Vater König Terenas und stürzte das Land ins Chaos. Die Geißel erhob sich wieder und verschlang sehr schnell das gesamte Lordaeron, Quel’thalas und Dalaran. Erst danach kehrte Friedhofsruhe ein, als die Legion mit dem Großteil der Geißel gen Weltenbaum zog und dort geschlagen wurde. Dann kehrte Arthas jedoch zurück und forderte die Schreckenslords heraus, die Lordaeron im Auftrag der Legion verwalteten. Er krönte sich selbst zum König und machte sich auf, die letzten menschlichen Enklaven in Lordaeron zu zerstören. Dies gelang ihm auch teilweise, doch dann verlor er nach und nach seine Kraft, weil durch eine Attacke Illidans der Frostthron des Lichkönigs Ner’zhul einen Riss hatte, durch den dessen Kraft nach und nach entschwand. Diese Schwäche nutzten die Schreckenslords, um zusammen mit der wieder freien Banshee Sylvanas und weiteren Untoten Arthas zu töten. Diesem gelang zwar die Flucht, auf dieser wurde er jedoch fast von Sylvanas und ihren Getreuen getötet. In Lordaeron brach nun endgültig der Bürgerkrieg aus. Da Sylvanas und ihre Getreuen, die sich aus dem Bann des Lichkönigs lösen konnten, nicht bereit waren, sich der Herrschaft der Schreckenslords zu beugen, begann ein kurzer aber harter Kampf um das tote Königreich, in dessen Folge der Schreckenslord Varimathras die Seiten wechselte und seine Brüder getötet wurden – zumindest dachte man das. Am Ende rief Sylvanas die Fraktion der Verlassenen aus, die sich ihren Platz in der Welt schaffen und jeden töten wollten, der ihnen im Wege ist .Datei:Lore-box.jpg Die Zeit nach dem 3. Krieg Die Schwäche des Lichkönigs nutzend eroberten die Verlassenen weite Teile von Tirisfal, Silberwald und sogar die im Bau befindliche Hauptstadt Undercity. In dieser Stadt erweiterten sie die Krypten und schufen sich eine Heimat tief unter den Ruinen der alten Hauptstadt von Lordaeron. Das Land selber war jedoch schwieriger zu erobern, da sowohl die Geißel als auch die Überlebenden von Lordaeron in Form des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges immer wieder versuchten, das Land zurückzuerobern. Da aber auch unter diesen Fraktionen Krieg herrschte, konnten die Verlassenen in den folgenden Jahren ihren Machtanspruch durchsetzen, was auch ironischerweise der Geißel zu verdanken war, die letzten Endes bei ihrer Offensive auf Neu Avalon vor einigen Monaten Truppen des Kreuzzuges vom Westen abzog und im Osten vernichtete. Dadurch wurde letzten Endes nicht nur die Gefahr einer Invasion der Verlassenen-Länder abgewandt, sondern auch ein Großteil der Kreuzzug Truppen vernichtet bzw. nach Nordend vertrieben. Während die Armeen der Verlassenen durch immer wieder neue, vom Lichkönig befreite Untote langsam, aber stetig anwuchsen, schickte die Königliche Apothekervereinigung ihre Leute in die ganze Welt und sogar darüber hinaus, um ein Mittel zu finden, dass sowohl die Lebenden als auch die Untoten der Geißel vernichten kann. Sogar vor heimlichen Tests vor den neuen Verbündeten der Horde machten die Apotheker nicht halt. Wrath of the Lichking oder der Krieg gegen die Geißel Nach Arthas Angriff auf die Horde und die Allianz begannen auch die Verlassenen, ihre Truppen nach Nordend überzusetzen. Während die Orcs, Tauren und Trolle durch die Boreanische Tundra gen Eiskrone ziehen, haben die Verlassenen im Heulenden Fjord ihre Lager aufgeschlagen und testen dort die neuesten Erreger ihrer Seuche gegen die plötzlich auftauchenden Vrykul sowie Expeditionskorps der Allianz. Und wie man beobachten kann, sind diese Tests sehr erfolgreich. So ging der Kampf gegen den Lichkönig weiter, bis durch eine Revolte die Verlassenen gespalten wurden. Der Schreckenslord Varimathras verriet die Bansheekönigin Sylvanas und verjagte sie und ihre Anhänger. Danach griffen die Apotheker unter Anleitung ihres führenden Alchimisten Putress mit den neuesten Erregern der Seuche die Truppen der Horde und Allianz an der Pforte des Zorns an, wodurch sowohl die Geißel, als auch die Horde und Allianz schwere Verluste erlitt. Erst das Eingreifen der Roten Drachen zerstörte die Seuchenbatterien der Verlassenen. In der Folge kam es zu einer Offensive sowohl der Horde als auch der Allianz auf Undercity, in thumb|244pxdessen Ergebnis die Horde Varimathras und die Allianz Putress töten konnten. Es kam sogar fast zu einem Kampf Thrall gegeb Varian, der nur durch das Eingreifen von Jaina Proudmoore verhindert werden konnte, die Varian und sein Gefolge nach Stormwind teleportierte. Danach kehrten Sylvanas und ihre Anhänger nach Undercity zurück, wohlwissend, dass ihre als Waffe gegen die Geißel getarnte Seuche nun bekannt ist und selbst die Verbündeten misstrauisch darauf achten werden, was in Tirisfal geschieht. Damit begannen die Spannungen zwischen Horde und Allianz zu wachsen. Die Verlassenen hingegen spielten nach den Verlusten des kurzen Bürgerkrieges keine große Rolle mehr im Kampf gegen den Lichkönig. Sylvanas stürmte zwar mit ihren Getreuen über Umwege die Eiskronenzitadelle, musste aber letzten Endes erkennen, dass Arthas ihr mittlerweile überlegen war und floh. Der Lichkönig selber fiel letzten Endes durch die Hand von Tirion Fordring mit seinem Aschenbringer sowie seiner Getreuen von Horde, Allianz und Argentumkreuzzug. Cataclym Die letzten Jahre schon konnten die Verlassenen Lordaeron Stück für Stück zurückerobern, was auch dem Sieg der Geißel über die Scharlachroten bei Neu Avalon zu verdanken war. Aus den alten Ruinenstädten wurden oftmals befestigte Orte im eigenen Stil menschlich/geißeltechnisch und der Einfluss wurde über Tirisfal, den Silberwald, das Hügelland bis hin zur Grenze nach Stromgarde ausgedehnt. Auch im Bereich Andorhal haben die Verlassenen jeden Versuch der Allianz verhindert, dort Fuß zu fassen, da der Argentumkreuzzug sie für viele unerklärlicherweise - Spielengine oder kommt da noch loretechnisch was, man weiß es aktuell nicht - nicht behelligt. Somit gehört der Westteil des alten Lordaeron wieder Teilen der alten Bewohner, nur Teile der Westlichen Pestländer im Norden und die Östlichen Pestländer wurden noch nicht einverleibt. Lediglich der anfangs sehr erfolgreiche Angriff auf Gilneas ist aktuell im Grenzbereich Silberwald/Gilneas festgefahren, da die Verlassenen zwar die Gilneer mit einem Husarenstreich zum Rückzug bewegen konnten, unterm Strich aber die Gilneer mithilfe der Allianz doch die Verlassenen im Norden stoppen konnten. Die zweite große Veränderung bei den Verlassenen ist die Eingliederung ehemaliger Geißeleinheiten, allen voran der Valkyr und sogar einige Todesritter der Schwarzen Klinge gesellten sich dazu. Mithilfe der Valkyr haben die Verlassenen auch begonnen, ihr Nachwuchsproblem zu regeln, da mit ihnen nun eine zweite Generation der Verlassenen begründet wurde. Nicht mehr nur die erste, die von der Geißel gelöst wurde, sondern durch Valkyr wiederbelebte Feinde, denen aber zumindest teilweise eine Wahl gelassen wird - wenn auch ein kontra-Sylvanas-Kurs schnell zerschlagen wird. Aktuell sind die Verlassenen aber eine der stärksten Völker von Azeroth, da jedweder große Widerstand bis auf Gilneas zerschlagen wurde. Die Frage bleibt, was der Argentumkreuzzug auf Dauer machen wird und ob Garrosh, der von der Schaffung einer Art Geißel 2.0 nicht begeistert war, auf Dauer Verbündete tollerieren kann oder will. Die untote Seuche und die genaue Entstehung eines Verlassenen Die verheerende untote Seuche hatte ihren Ursprung in Nordend und begann nach dem Zweiten Krieg. Dort suchte der Lichkönig Ner’zhul aus den Tiefen des Frostthrons eine abgelegene menschliche Siedlung, alleine durch die Kraft seines Willens, mit der Seuche heim. Es war ein morbides Experiment, mittels dessen er die Effektivität der Seuche einschätzen wollte. Nachdem die infizierten Dorfbewohner starben, erstanden sie schon kurz darauf als wankende, willenlose Zombies wieder auf, die zu Ner’zhuls ergebenen Dienern wurden. Das Experiment war ein Erfolg, aber der Lichkönig konnte nicht eher ruhen, bis er absolute Perfektion erreicht hatte. Er infizierte jeden einzelnen menschlichen Einwohner Nordends und unterwarf sie so seinem eiskalten Willen, um weiter an der Vollendung seiner teuflischen Seuche zu arbeiten. Während seiner Experimente stellte Ner’zhul sicher, dass seine Seuche insbesondere Menschen zu Opfern des Untodes machen würde. Obwohl auch andere Völker und Kreaturen (und sogar das Land selbst) von der Seuche beeinflusst wurden, hatte Ner’zhul es ganz speziell darauf abgesehen, die Menschheit auszurotten. Aus diesem Grunde reagierte die Flora und Fauna anders auf die Seuche. Tiere und Pflanzen erkrankten und verrotteten, wurden aber nicht untot und gelangten nicht unter die Kontrolle des Lichkönigs. Es gibt mit Sicherheit auch tatsächlich Untote, die nicht menschlichen Ursprungs sind, doch sind diese das Resultat von Nekromantie und keine Opfer der untoten Seuche. Nachdem Ner’zhul seine feinen Verbesserungen abgeschlossen hatte, kontaktierte er mittels seines Geistes den verärgerten menschlichen Erzmagier Kel’Thuzad in Dalaran. Kel’thuzad folgte dem Ruf und machte sich auf die beschwerliche Reise durch die arktischen Öden von Nordend. Er erklomm schließlich die Stufen zum Frostthron und schwor, dem Lichkönig als Gegenleistung für Unsterblichkeit und unvorstellbare Macht als seine rechte Hand zu dienen. Er bekam Kessel gefüllt mit konzentrierter Seuche, die er mit Hilfe seines Kultes der Verdammten in ganz Lordaeron verteilen sollte. Schon bald erhoben sich im ganzen Reich tote Dorfbewohner und marschierten, ihrem neuen Meister treu ergeben, gegen die Lebenden auf. Und so erhob sich die Geißel gegen eine nichts ahnende Welt. Als aber der Lichkönig durch den Riss in seinem Thron im späteren Verlauf des 3. Krieges teilweise seine Kraft verlor, konnte sich nicht nur die untote Hochelfe Sylvanas befreien, sondern auch andere Untote der Geißel, darunter viele ehemalige Bewohner von Lordaeron. Diese traten größtenteils der von Sylvanas geschaffenen Fraktion der Verlassenen bei, es gibt aber auch freie Untote, die alleine agieren. Warum allerdings manche Untote in Lordaeron ihren freien Willen wiedererlangten und andere nicht, lässt nur Spekulationen zu. War ein Verlassener im Geist stärker als manch anderer? War er kürzer als andere unter dem Einfluss der Geißel? Oder war es am Ende einfach Zufall, dass der Lichkönig über manche die Kontrolle verlor und andere nicht? Eine genaue Antwort lässt noch auf sich warten. Durch die enormen Verluste der letzten Kriege und dem Übertritt einiger hoher Geißel-Offiziere, allen voran der Valkyr, fangen die Verlassenen allerdings an, selber Tote wiederzuerwecken. Diese scheinen zwar einen eigenen Willen zu haben, erscheinen aber schockiert und verwirrt ob der gewaltsamen Wiederbelebung. Es bleibt die Frage, ob sie bei den oftmals darauffolgenden Angriffen auf die ehemaligen Verbündeten aus freiem Willen mitmachen oder die Valkyr dies auch befehlen kann. Allerdings hat auch die Allianz bemerkt, dass die Valkyr anscheinend nicht jedes Wesen wiederbeleben können. Es gibt zwar auch Untote anderer Völker (z.B. Hochelfen), diese sind aber kein Opfer der Seuche sondern von Nekromantie. Die wenigen untoten Hochelfen existieren in Form der Banshees (untote Geister weiblicher Hochelfen) oder Dunkler Waldläufer, die aber nicht spielbar sind. Die Seuche selber hatte durch ihren Fokus auf die Menschen nur dort den Erfolg, den sich Ner’zhul wünschte. Daher sind die spielbaren Verlassenen auch alles Menschen aus größtenteils Lordaeron, da die Seuche nur dort effektiv eingesetzt wurde – mit eventuell ein wenig den Randbereichen von Dalaran. Fraktionsdetails sowie Unterfraktionen Verlassenethumb Aktuelle Führung: Bansheekönigin Sylvanas Windläufer Herrschaftsgebiet: den Westteil des alten Lordaeron (Tirisfal, Silberwald, das Vorgebirge des Hügellandes, Andorhal und angrenzende Bereiche der zentralen Westlichen Pestländer); aktuelle Vorstöße finden gen Gilneas und Stromgarde statt. Wappen: das Zeichen der Qual; ein Rabenschild mit einer tränenvergießenden Maske und drei zerbrochenen Pfeilen als Zeichen des Todes und der Qual. Die Entweihten Die Entweihten sind eine Spezialtruppe, die Varimathras für die Offensive im Südteil des Kontinents Lordaeron gründete. Diese sollte vor allem den Rohstoffnachschub aus dem Gebiet des Arathibeckens sichern und geriet dort sehr schnell mit dem Bund von Arathor gegeneinander, der im Namen des verwüsteten Königreichs Stromgarde seine Heimat mit Unterstützung von Stormwind verteidigt. Aktueller Status: Nach Varimathras Verrat aufgelöst und neu koordiniert in anderen Einheiten. Die Königliche Apothekervereinigung Diese Vereinigung wurde gegründet, um eine neuen Seuche gegen die Geißel und die Lebenden zu finden. Ihre Apotheker waren in den letzten Jahren sehr aktiv und sogar bei den anderen Völkern der Horde suchten sie Zutaten, angeblich für ein Heilmittel gegen das untote Dasein. Mittlerweile wurden die Apotheker fündig und setzten ihre neuesten Erreger in Nordend gegen die Geißel, aber auch gegen die Vrykul und Allianz ein. Als dann die Revolte unter Varimathras begann, stellte sich ein Teil der Apotheker unter Führung von Putress gegen Sylvanas und startete an der Pforte des Zorns einen verheerender Seuchenangriff gegen die Geißel, aber auch gegen Horde und Allianz, bei dem tausende Soldaten umkamen und der Lichkönig schwer verletzt wurde. Die Apotheker waren also sehr erfolgreich in den letzten Jahren, wie dieser eine Angriff beweist. Aktueller Status: Nach der Niederschlagung des Aufstandes dürften die treuen Apotheker von Sylvanas weiterforschen, kritisch beäugt von den Verbündeten, die nun wissen, dass die Apotheker nicht nur ein Heilmittel erforscht haben. Im Krieg gegen Gilneas setzt die Vereinigung einen "harmloseren" Wirkstoff ein, den Garrosh erlaubt hat - zumindest scheint er im ersten Moment harmlos zu sein. Die Todespirscher Die Todespirscher sind eine Truppe der Verlassenen, die als Späher und schnelle Eingreiftruppe fungieren. Sie sind gnadenlos und schnell in der Ausführung und befinden sich zumeist im Team oder bei andere Truppenteilen direkt im Kampf, um Informationen zusammeln bzw. den Feind zu schwächen. Aktueller Status: Die Todespirscher fungieren auch in Cataclysm als Späher und schnelle Eingreiftruppe bei den Offensiven der Verlassenen. Die Hand der Rache Die Hand der Rache ist eine eigens gegründete Organisation für die Nordendoffensive. Sie hat im Heulenden Fjord eine starke Offensive gestartet und ist mit den besten Truppen und Seuchenerregern ausgestattet, die die Verlassenen kennen. Erst die Revolte von Varimathras zog viele Truppen der Hand auf die Seite der Aufständischen. Aktueller Status: Nachdem die Revolte beendet wurde, zogen die Verlassenen anscheinend fast alle übrigen Truppen der Hand wieder ab. Diese Gruppierung ist in Cataclysm bisher nicht existent, wurde also aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wieder aufgelöst und in reguläre Truppenverbände integriert. Armee Die Armee der Verlassenen ist im Kern genauso aufgestellt, wie auch eine normalen Menschenarmee, dazu kommen noch Elemente, die teilweise von der Geißel oder den Hochelfen adaptiert wurden. Truppenstärke Die Verlassenen sind im Kern nicht so zahlreich wie z.B. die Menschen oder selbst die Orcs, gleichen diese Schwächen aber durch ihren Untod aus, der dafür sorgt, dass man einen Verlassenen nicht so einfach mit einer Wunde verletzen oder töten kann. Im Prinzip ist ein Verlassener nur zu töten, indem man seinen Körper gänzlich zerstört, entweder durch rohe Kraft (z.B. in Stücke hacken und verbrennen) oder durch Magie oder heilige Kraft von z.B. Paladinen. Truppentypen Neben normalen Verbänden von Soldaten (Fern- und Nahkämpfer) haben die Verlassenen diverse spezielle Truppen. Darunter sind Magier und Schattenpriester, aber auch bei den Verlassenen geduldete Hexenmeister und sogar vereinzelt Nekromanten, ab Cataclysm auch Valkyr der ehemaligen Geißel. Dazu kommen produzierte Monstrositäten, die zwar intelligenztechnisch kaum weiter als eine Maschine, dafür aber sehr stark sind sowie Banshees, also untote, weibliche Hochelfen mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Des Weiteren wurden im Laufe der Jahre untote Hochelfen als Dunkle Waldläufer wiedergeboren, die bei den Verlassenen die Aufgaben als Späher übernehmen, aber auch häufig als Generäle agieren und die Truppen anführen. Außerdem haben die Verlassenen im Bereich der Seuchenforschung immense Fortschritte gemacht und können so annähernd jedem selbst zahlenmäßig überlegenen Feind Parolie bieten, solange dieser keinen Weg findet, durch starke Schläge oder Angriffe mit dem Heiligen Licht die Vorteile der untoten Verlassenen auszuhebeln. Taktiken Wie man an Cataclysm sieht, setzen die Verlassenen bei Ihren Angriffen auf unterschiedliche Taktiken. Schnelle Truppeneinheiten fallen dem Feind in die Flanke, während der Hauptteil der Armee mit regulären Soldaten, Magiern, Katapulten, Seuchenbomben und auch Monstrositäten den Feind direkt konfrontieren. Darüberhinaus sorgen die Valkyr mit ihrer Nekromantie für - sofern vorab genug Leichen vorhanden - eine große Menge an tumben Zombies, die als Kanonenfutter dem Feind entgegengeworfen werden. Religion Die Verlassenen haben nach den Wirren des 3. Krieges ihre eigene Sicht der Welt entwickelt. Ihre Religion ist im Grunde eine dunkle Variante des Heiligen Lichts, das sie als Lebende verehrten. Im Kern geht es bei dem Kult des Vergessenen Schattens um die drei Tugenden Respekt, Zähigkeit und Macht, manche Anhänger glauben aber auch noch an eine vierte oder fünfte Tugend. Da der Kult aber in diverse Strömungen aufgeteilt ist, fehlt es ihm bis heute an vereinter Stärke, die sonst der der Kirche des Heiligen Lichtes gleichkommen könnte. Verhältnis zur Horde Für die Verlassenen ist die Horde nur Mittel zum Zweck. Viele Verlassenen hassen ihre alten Feinde, die Orcs noch, wobei dieser Hass überdeckt wird vom Hass auf die Geißel. Bestenfalls sind die Orcs ein Bündnispartner, den man solange ausnutzen kann, wie es in die Pläne passt. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit den Trollen und Tauren, mit deren Grimmtotem-Stamm aber immer wieder geheime Aktionen laufen, da auch Magatha Grimmtotem nicht die ist, als die sie in ihrem Volk erscheint. Die Blutelfen hingegen sind als Partner im Kampf gewonnen worden, was auch am Verhältnis der Bansheekönigin Sylvanas zu ihrem alten Volk hängt. Wobei die Blutelfen seit der Rückkehr zum Licht immer weniger Gemeinsamkeiten mit den Verlassenen haben und sich so das Verhältnis nicht zum Besten entwickeln dürfte. Lediglich die Goblins sind den meisten Verlassenen wohl recht egal, wenn sie auch als Geschäftspartner immer wieder gut zu gebrauchen sind. Ein echter Verlassener traut am Ende doch nur seinem Volk und würde lieber hunderte der s.g. Verbündeten in den Tod schicken, wenn dies nur den Plänen der Verlassenen einen Schritt weiterhilft. Verhältnis zur Allianz Der Status mit der Allianz lässt sich nur als Vorkriegszustand betrachten. Die Menschen hassen die Verlassenen und das, was sie aus Lordaeron gemacht haben, erst Recht mit Beginn des Gilneas-Krieges. Auch die an das Bild, das sich die Menschen rund um Varian bei der Schlacht um Unterstadt dort machen konnten, förderte nicht unbedingt das Bild der Verlassenen bei der Allianz. Diese sieht Lordaeron als eines ihrer Länder und wird alles tun, die Verlassenen zu vernichten und Lordaeron wieder den Menschen zu geben. Die Zwerge und Gnome stehen als enge Bündnispartner sowieso den Menschen bei, dazu sind auch einige Zwerge beim Kampf um Lordaeron im 3. Krieg ums Leben gekommen. Die Nachtelfen hassen auch alles, was nicht natürlich ist, dazu kommen diverse Experimente der Verlassenen in Ashenvale, sogar in einigen Grabhügeln von Druiden. Auch die Draenei dürften nichts gegen eine Offensive gegen Untote haben und zwischen Gilneas und den Verlassenen herrscht mit Cataclysm ein grausamer Krieg in den Nordlanden von Gilneas. Die Zukunft Die Verlassenen waren bisher sehr erfolgreich, allerdings hat ihr Erfolg auch den Preis einer aktuell langen Grenze mit etwas unwägbaren Faktoren. Die Zweckverbündeten, allen voran die Orcs, sind mißtrauisch und verstimmt und Gilneas hält dem Angriff stand. Auch weiß niemand, ob die Passivität des Argentumkreuzzuges von diesem so geplant ist - könnte natürlich auch reine Spielmechanik sein - und ob nicht irgendwie die Armee von Stromgarde aus dem Outland mal wieder vorbeischaut. Und auch zwecks Nachwuchsklärung müssten die Verlassenen eigentlich immer weiter voranrücken. Es bleibt also spannend, ob die Verlassenen weiterhin so erfolgreich agieren werden oder doch bald auch mal zurückstecken werden. Allerdings wird sich das in der überarbeiten Welt erst in vielen Jahren, wenn überhaupt noch in WoW, zeigen. Abschließende Tipps fürs Rp Wie eingangs erwähnt, bieten die Verlassenen viel Potenzial abseits der üblichen „Bin untot und daher eine rasende, fleischessende Bestie mit Namen Shadowrouge.“ Namen führen sie normale, wie sie diese auch als Menschen schon führten. Max Musterverlassener ist ein Wesen, dass zu Beginn des 3. Krieges ein normaler Bürger Lordaerons (Händler, Bauer, Handwerker, Soldat) war und gegen seinen Willen in die Reihen der Geißel gepresst wurde und viele Landsleute oder sogar eigene Freunde und Verwandten umbrachte. Seitdem er frei ist, hasst er die Geißel bis ins Mark und wünscht sich nur die Vernichtung eben jener. Nach Arthas Tod muss nun Max entscheiden, ob er der Bansheekönigin in den neuen Weg folgt oder sich in ein Eckchen verzieht und dort am besten nie mehr auffällt. Aber auch die Lebenden mag er nicht wirklich, da diese zum einen die Verlassenen jagen und zum anderen sie noch teilweise glücklich leben, während Max Musterverlassener einen Untod ohne Freuden führt. Er muss nie schlafen, im Grunde nicht essen und trinken und hat so viel Zeit für das gemeinsame Ziel. Manche Verlassenen führen so ein Leben, das auf das große Ziel ausgerichtet ist, andere agieren relativ planlos und schlagen ihre Zeit tot als z.B. Söldner. Auf jeden Fall bekam Max Musterverlassener mehr oder minder intensiv noch den 2. Krieg mit und weiß, was die alte Horde mit seiner Heimat angestellt hat, wobei neuer Hass doch auch oftmals den alten überdeckt. Gefühle wie Freundschaft sind Max Musterverlassener allerdings fremd, daher braucht er auch keine ehrenvollen Kampfgefährten wie einen Orc, Troll oder Tauren oder gar guten Zusammenhalt mit den arroganten Blutelfen. Freiraum für Bemerkungen Damit gebe ich mal das Thema zur Diskussion frei. Ergänzungen und Kritik sind erwünscht, Teile werden dann noch überarbeitet. Quellen: *WarCraft 3 mit Frozen Throne * http://www.wowwiki.com/Forsaken *annähernd alle Quests der Verlassenen in WoW-Classic, BC, Wrath und Catacylsm *teilweise noch Comics, Bücher und Guides *http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Aldor_Wiki Aktualität des Threads: 08.04.2011 Storystatus des Threads: Cataclysm Februar 2011; alle relevanten Gebiete der Verlassenen durchgelevelt Änderungen *Geschichte Cataclysm *Entstehung der Verlassenen *teilweise Format angepasst wegen langer Cataclysm-Geschichte Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Völkerguide Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Verlassene Kategorie:Guides